


You're not alone, I'm here

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, HA de eso no tiene casi nada perdón, I hope, M/M, Special Stony Valentine's Week, Wingverse, prometo escibir algo más lindo, yeah why not
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Con la ilusión de conseguir una pareja en el camino para eliminar su soledad, se encuentra con esa ave de ojos color ámbar que tiene sus alas lastimadas.Regalo para el Special de San Valentín en 𝗦𝗧𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗧𝗢𝗡𝗬 ; 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝗎𝗇𝗂𝖽𝖺𝖽.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You're not alone, I'm here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/gifts).



> Este regalo es para mi amigo secreto de San Valentín,
> 
> Espero que te guste este pequeño escrito pues aunque fue un gran reto y dolor de cabeza para mi, ya que no estoy tan acostumbrada a Wingverse y mucho menos con el Steampunk (que no sean imágenes encontradas en el buscador)pero aun así quiero que sepas que hice mi mayor esfuerzo, aunque mira que me divertí haciéndolo. Irónicamente me gustó el tema del drama.
> 
> ¡Con todo mi cariño y espero que lo disfrutes de todo corazón, darling! I lava you <3

Las calles se podría apreciar a las personas transitar mientras se veían sumidos en sus propios asuntos, los niños corriendo y brincando en medio de los charcos de la lluvia de la noche anterior y algunas de las institutriz se podría verse detrás de los pequeños mientras tratan de llamarles la atención.

Siente sus alas moverse nerviosamente detrás de su espalda así que mueve sutilmente los hombros para eliminar cualquier detalle que lo delate y trata de vender la imagen de seguridad. Por el rostro del viejo vendedor de periódicos que esta al lado suyo puede decir que ha fallado miserablemente. Así que solo cuadrando los hombros y tomando el valor que lleva consigo ingresa a aquel edificio al cual le han dicho que le podrían dar una respuesta sobre una posible compatibilidad para que sea su pareja tal y como vienen prometiendo desde la ultima vez que pisara aquel lugar; Unas carpetas con algunos nombres fue todo lo que recibió por parte de aquella trabajadora que llevaba su caso, y con ello una leve esperanza había nacido en el rubio al ver que no todo estaba perdido de encontrar una pareja con el cual podría compartir su vida y tal vez dejar aquella etapa solitaria que llevaba acompañándolo desde la muerte de su madre.

Aun con la felicidad invadiendo su cuerpo no se dio cuenta que la lluvia característica del otoño había vuelto, haciendo que todos corrieran a buscar refugio, algunos corriendo al lugar más cercano para resguardarse de la lluvia o los más valientes (o estúpidos,) abrían sus alas y hacían el intento de volar antes que la lluvia se lo impida y tengan una caída vergonzosa. Refugiando las carpetas debajo de su saco decidió correr de vuelta a aquella posada donde había pasado la noche.

Con la lluvia ganando fuerza y el frío empezando a colar los huesos decidió incrementar la velocidad de sus pasos aunque los disminuye casi por completo al escuchar el sonido de algo metálico caerse. 

“Lo más probable es que sea un viejo bote de basura”. Es su primer pensamiento antes de tratar de volver a correr aunque frena casi de inmediato cuando el sonido se vuelve a repetir.

Con cuidado ingresa al callejón donde escuchó el ruido, buscando con la mirada alguna pista de lo que pudiera haber causado aquel sonido y poco después su vista se toma con un viejo bote de basura tirada con algunos viejos envases y periódicos pasados regados a su alrededor aunque lo que capta su atención es que hay algo debajo que hace que los papeles que hace que golpee los envases y cause ruido en el proceso, así que con cuidado se adentra un poco más hasta que queda frente a lo que este debajo de aquella basura y en su mente reza que no sea alguna rata buscando alimento.

Quitando de manera brusca aquel periódico amarillento lo primero que su mente puede traducir es “Ámbar” ante aquella mirada que recibe de aquel animal el cual en efecto y para su buena fortuna no era una rata sino todo lo contrario pues era un ave aunque lo más apropiado sería la palabra lechuza, el cual hacia esfuerzos para levantarse en vuelo pero sus alas parecían lastimadas, haciendo imposible la tarea.

Con palabras suaves y movimientos sumisos gana su confianza en algunos minutos al ver que no le haría daño alguno y, tentando a su suerte, Steve decide tomarlo en brazos y podiendrlo dentro de su abrigo para mantenerlo tibio decide llevarlo consigo sin importarle que se hubiera mojado más de lo planeado o que tal vez aquella carpeta termine corrugada a causa de la lluvia, la humedad y los movimientos de su nuevo compañero que busca el calor.

“No te preocupes, amigo. Todo estará bien.” Le dice el rubio cuando están dentro de la habitación que renta en la posada mientras cepilla aquellas plumas maltratadas. Se pregunta cual fue la causa que sus alas se vean chuecas y algunas plumas se vean desaparecidas y se revuelve el estomago cuando el pensamiento de no que sino quien podría causarle tanto daño a esa pobre criatura que está frente suyo al arrancarle las plumas del rémige. “Te lo prometo.”

Con esa promesa termina de abrigar aquella pequeña lechuza y utiliza una de sus alas para protegerse a ambos de la lluvia hacia aquella posada que promete un plato de comida caliente y un a buena cama para descansar.

…

“Steve, ¿porque no salimos un rato a estirar las alas y tomar un poco de aire fresco?” Es el saludo de Sam apenas se topa con la figura robusta del capitán cuando ingresa a la cocina.

El rubio esta leyendo el periódico con las ultimas noticias del día, la única persona que lo acompaña es Janet que tiene frente a ella bocetos para su próxima colección pero apenas cruza la mirada con la castaña, esta solamente niega con la cabeza con un semblante triste la cual es contraste a su actitud alegre que la caracteriza. Sam solo puede suspirar para sus adentros y decide hacer un intento por ser optimista para animar al soldado pues al parecer es uno de esos días.

“¿Y bien, Rogers?” Insiste Sam. “Incluso te dejaré ganar, si eso te consuela.”

“Ahora no, Sam.” Le dice Steve mientras baja el periódico y decide picotear un poco el plato de fruta que tenía a un lado ya olvidado desde hace rato. “Tal vez un poco más tarde ¿te parece? Ten un poco de consideración de este viejo soldado.

“No digas eso Steve.” Es el turno de Janet de intervenir. “Estas en plena flor de tu juventud. Apuesto que tus admiradores aun están esperando verte más seguido fuera de las misiones de Los Vengadores.”

Regalándole un ligero codazo y una sonrisa coqueta hace reír un poco al soldado el cual solo niega con la cabeza mientras se lleva un vaso con jugo a los labios con tal de ganar unos segundos y no contestar. Aun sigue un poco avergonzado por algunas cartas que recibió la ultima vez, una más provocativa que la anterior e incluso puede admitir que sus mejillas terminaron sonrojadas que incluso pudo sentir el calor de estas por varios minutos. Negando con la cabeza termina de recoger los platos que utilizó y utilizando la excusa de que estaría ocupando su día pintando salió de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros que se mostraban preocupados ante la actitud huraña de Steve.

“Me gustaría que saliera de su caparazón.”

“Tienes que entenderlo.” Trata de defenderlo Sam. “No ha llevado muy bien los resultados de las citas con los que pudieron ser compatibles con él.”

“Me duele verlo así. “Le confiesa la castaña. Sus delicadas alas se mueven de forma sutil detrás haciendo que la luz las vuelva casi irreal. “Ha pasado casi dos años desde que volvió de aquel lugar que prometía conseguirle a su destinado pero solo lo acaban un poco más cuando se dan cuenta que su posible compatible no lo es en absoluto y me destroza el alma verlo sufrir; como cada pequeña esperanza muere al ver que aquella ilusión de tener a alguien muere.

“Siento que teme volver a quedar solo. Pasaron años desde que desapareció en aquellas aguas congeladas que lo mantuvo suspendido; ver a la mayoría de sus conocidos seguir adelante con sus vidas y solo considerarnos una familia después de una ardua batalla donde casi morimos aquel día… A veces siento que simplemente se levanta de la cama para darnos gusto.”

Un suspiro es todo lo que suelta la mujer mientras se traga el nudo que se ha instalado en la boca del estómago, aunque su compañero no esta mejor.

“Se que una parte de él murió aquel día cuando creyó morir hace tantos años y una parte vivió cuando encontró a Tony.” Suelta una risa desganada, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos. Siente una mano en su hombro y solo puede ver a Sam agradecida por la muestra de afecto de su amigo; sabe que ese nombre es un tema delicado para ella.

“Apoyaremos a Steve cueste lo que cueste.“ Le promete Sam. “Estaremos con él y nos convertiremos en aquello que necesite incluso si no sabe que nos necesita.”

Janet solo puede regalarle una sonrisa por tales palabras y sin proponérselo su vista se desvía por aquel pasillo por el que se fue el rubio. Así que limpiándose cualquier rastro de tristeza decide distraerse y bromear con el moreno sobre su relación con el soldado del invierno, el cual aun quiere saber como diablos funciona esa relación tan disfuncional.

Con un suspiro el soldado solo puede regresar a la cama, no era una simple excusa para no salir del edificio sino que simplemente no tenía los ánimos para entrenar, ni siquiera para salir y estirar las alas. Lo único que quiere es acostarse en las camas y dejar que la desilusión abandone su cuerpo, no quiere toparse con parejas felices tomados de las manos o volando juntos para olvidar quien está a su alrededorcuando el siente el corazón a punto de romperse.

Otra cita y con ello otra desilusión que viene rompiendo las pocas esperanzas que había recuperado. Poco a poco se ha dado cuenta que las citas y los esfuerzos para conocer a una posible pareja amorosa cada vez se hacen imposible, siempre viendo a la imagen del Capitán America y la fama que conlleva pero fuera de eso no hay más, nadie quiere conocer más allá de aquella figura publica que es el héroe de la mayoría, nadie que quiera conocer a Steven Rogers que esta debajo de aquel título.

A veces piensa que si no era preferible que lo dejaran nuevamente en el hielo donde lo encontraron aquella vez pero con solo recordar el agua fría mojando su cuerpo y cubriéndolo cuando se dio cuenta que moriría en aquella nave, llevando sus pulmones con agua y quemando el poco oxigeno que tenía en ellos…

El picoteo de una de sus palmas lo hacen bajar de su laguna mental y posa su vista hacia el causante del ligero pero agradable malestar que se han estado acostumbrado sus manos robustas y callosas en estos últimos años. Sonríe a la pequeña lechuza castaña con blanco que llama su atención y de manera inmediata acaricia sus alas con sus dedos; suelta una risa cuando ve el gesto molesto del ave cuando interrumpe las caricias y le exige que continue con la tarea de apapacharlo.

Riendo nuevamente abre un poco sus alas blancas y el pequeño buzo suelta un chillido de felicidad al verse privilegiado de que el soldado obra a ambos en aquel capullo de plumas blancas que los separa del resto del mundo.

“Hey, Tony.” 

La lechuza llamado Tony solo puede mirarlo con aquellos grandes ojos que le han llamado la atención desde el primer día solo puede recargar su rostro contra el rostro del rubio y restregarlo con suavidad haciendo cosquillas y con ello hacer sonreír al soldado.

Steve a veces se siente estúpido pero a veces creía que la pequeña ave de ojos ámbar podía comprenderlo y de cierta forma sentía empatía por él. A veces culpa su soledad y sus ansias de ser querido de manera más romántica. Le regala un beso en la cabeza y Tony solo puede soltar un pequeño sonido que identifica como felicidad.

“¿Me veo tan mal, eh?”El ave solo puede seguir restregando su cabeza en la mejilla del soldado, el cual solo puede acariciar suavemente las plumas de Tony mientras se permite llorar un poco para poder descargar un poco todo lo que siente. 

A veces se pregunta ¿Por que Tony no lo ha abandonado? Hace mucho tiempo se había recuperado, incluso en su momento lo llevó a campo abierto pero en lugar de abrir sus alas y volar lo más lejos que quisiera simplemente se quedo a su lado e incluso cuando decidió darse media vuelta y volar para abandonarlo, Tony simplemente lo siguió lo cual causo que Steve se sintiera mal y se pusiera pedirle perdón con los ojos llorosos.

Besando nuevamente la cabeza de su emplumado amigo y mirando los ojos expresivos de este solo pudo sonreír ligeramente. “Gracias por no dejarme solo.”

Cuando cayó la noche y el resto de los vengadores estuvieran reunidos nuevamente gracias a que la mayoría volvieran de sus misiones, hicieron una pequeña celebración por estar todos juntos nuevamente después de una corta temporada separados, haciendo que los temores de Steve se vieran olvidados por un momento y en cambio se viera sustituido por la alegría y un toque de envidia al ver a sus dos mejores amigos peleando como ellos solo saben para demostrar el amor que se tenían ambos; el mal humor y sarcástico de Bucky junto con el sarcasmo e ironía de Sam. 

No puede evitarlo y los envidia al ver tener una relación tan natural y ante sus ojos perfecta con la imperfección que ambos poseen… Y esa envidia se vuelve en tristeza y amargura al verse embriagado nuevamente sus inseguridades por sus intentos de conseguir a alguien que lo quiera tal y como es.

Cuando llega a su habitación lo recibe Tony y le regala un pequeño espectáculo de vuelo, haciendo que Steve se ría y alimente el ego de su amigo. Una vez que el espectáculo ha terminado decide darle la cena mientras el decide tomar una ducha rápida antes de ponerse la pijama y refugiarse en la cama; siente a Tony aterrizar cerca de sus alas y siente como trata de acomodar algunas plumas que se han enchuecado de forma leve, nada que pudiera causarle daño. Le permite jugar un rato con sus plumas, siente a su amigo emplumado jugar un poco más hasta que este ultimo se siente satisfecho y de acomoda a un lado del rubio quedando frente a él.

Con una leve caricia en un costado de la cabeza de Tony acompañado de un ‘Buenas noches’ Se permite cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños, donde todo era perfecto: donde su madre aun esta viva, donde sus viejos amigos están tal y como los vio antes de su fatídico accidente, donde Bucky aun seguí siendo aquel muchacho que conoció durante su infancia y donde había alguien para él.

“No puedes seguir así.”

La Lechuza solo puede abrir sus grandes ojos y observa la figura que yace en las sombras, lo más destacable que se puede apreciar con la poca iluminación es aquella capa roja que cubre aquellas alas negras junto con aquel extraño collar y los guantes amarillos que cubren sus manos cubiertas de cicatrices, para cualquier otro espectador seria difícil verlo aunque para él no era problema.

Sale de los brazos del soldado y vuela hacia el nuevo invitado; se instala en el brazo de este que lo ha estirado en el ultimo momento y es cuando el extraño collar decide soltar su sutil color verde que se refleja en aquellos ojos ámbar.

“No puedes seguir así.” Le repite. “Te estás haciendo daño.”

“Él me necesita, Strange.” Responde Tony viendo a su acompañante.

“¿Será que tu lo necesitas a él?” Suspira al ver que su amigo no ha hecho comentario alguno y suspira cansado. “Anthony, hace tiempo prometí liberarte y aun puedo cumplir mi promesa.”

“¿Pero a que precio?” 

“Ya sabes cual es.” Es la única respuesta que le puede dar.

Tony no responde y se niega a verlo a los ojos, así que Strange solo puede negar con la cabeza y siente su cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera envejecido rápidamente con aquella respuesta no hablada por su amigo. Sabe que a Tony jamás le importó sus riquezas, su fama o su apellido si no era para ayudar al prójimo, verse despojado de eso no le importó en lo más mínimo pero al verse al borde de la muerte solo pudo convertir el cuerpo del genio en algo más compacto y afino a él: una lechuza.

Aunque los planes no salieron como estaban planeados pues en medio de la batalla había sido atacado por la espalda, lastimando una de sus alas y dejando caer a un debilitado Stark en su nueva forma para salvarlo de la muerte a manos de Doctor Von Doon. Todo eso siendo Tony salvado por el mismo Capitán America.

El cual es el causante de la negatividad de Tony volver a su forma real y con ello negar las especulaciones de su desaparición.

“Necesito un poco más de tiempo.” Es la única respuesta que le da Tony después de unos momentos en silencio.

La gran figura del rubio se mueve en la cama, puede ver sus grandes alas blancas moverse de forma involuntaria antes que vuelvan a caer sobre aquel enorme colchón. Strange solo puede observar al dueño de la habitación en silencio y mantiene su rostro neutro, solo para evitar una mueca y rodar los ojos ante esa respuesta.

Es la misma que le viene dando desde hace casi más 1 año. 

“Necesita calor humano.” Es la única respuesta que le puede dar. Mirando a la lechuza a los ojos durante un momento puede apreciar la mirada de su viejo amigo que muchas veces lo hizo rabiar en un pasado y sabe que lo hará en un futuro solo puede darle el siguiente consejo: “Necesita un amigo y tu puedes darle eso.”

Y como si esa fuera la señal el medallón vuelve a brillar haciendo que el brillo se refleje de forma sutil en los ojos de Tony. “Buena suerte amigo mío.”

Poniendo a Tony en la esquina de la cama y unos ligeros toques sobre la cabeza de la lechuza desaparece de la habitación, como si nunca hubiera estado en aquel lugar. Con cuidado camina el tramo que le resta de la cama hasta llegar al lugar donde había estado dormitando, a un lado de Rogers y sin más cierra los ojos para acompañar al soldado en sus horas de sueños.

El ultimo pensamiento que tiene Tony antes de dormir es “Yo ya soy su amigo… pero tal vez pueda ser algo más.”


End file.
